


Brotherhood of Slimy Gastropods

by killerweasel



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snails want to be knights, but the slugs are jerks and won't let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood of Slimy Gastropods

Title: Brotherhood of Slimy Gastropods  
Fandom: n/a  
Characters: OC snails and OC slugs  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: G  
A/N: I wrote this for some people in a livestream who suggested it, especially [sweetwonderfultyler](http://sweetwonderfultyler.tumblr.com).  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: The snails want to be knights, but the slugs are jerks and won't let them.

 

"Tell me again why we can't become knights, Simon."

The larger snail scowled at his younger brother. "How many times do I have to say that only slugs are allowed to train and eventually become knights, Rex? Ever since Alexander became the leader of the Brotherhood of Slimy Gastropods, he's banned all snails from participating."

"But, that's not fair!" Rex nibbled on the strawberry in front of him, leaving a trail of mucus over the surface. "We already have our own armor, so we should be the ones in charge."

"Yes, well, life isn't fair."

\---

"Did you hear that Oscar has a plan to get rid of the slugs?"

Rex peered around the rock at his friend. "What are you talking about, Reggie?"

"Dude, Oscar knows a bird." Reggie's eyestalks trembled. "The bird has a whole flock and they're going to wipe out the entire Brotherhood."

\---

"Alexander, you guys should avoid the pumpkin patch today."

The giant slug shoved Rex out of his way as he moved forward. "Snails can't tell us what to do."

"You're going to get eaten!" Rex slid in front of Alexander again. "You're all going to die!"

"Shut up and go back to your strawberries, snail." He made a rude gesture in Rex's direction.

\---

The Snail Press- _Due to all members of the Brotherhood of Slimy Gastropods being devoured by birds yesterday, a new group of knights have risen up to take their place. We wish the snails the best of luck._


End file.
